grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadowblade777
Hey hi Im Auraknight im a GC and SSBB(super smash bros brawl)player i send u this message to know if u wanna b my wiifreind and GC friend i dont think i will fall in the darkness cuz my Aura protects me hehehehehehe.!!!! RE: Some work to be done I'm sorry that you've been doing all the work. I'll see what I can try to do but for the most part, I'll be able to do it when I get the 12 referrals for the event. I changed my contribution role to accessories due to the fact I have partially quit Grand Chase, so you'd have to give me some time. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 18:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Contributors I believe the only way to prevent the anonymous from editing is to protect the page. As for the article creation, I'm not sure, but something we could always try is protecting the name of some articles that are created for just vandalism. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Cboy123 09:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Well, I am not a Vandal here I hope I can edit some pages like Ley or Zero so that I can some information. Thanks. RE: Character's Weapon Page Nah, don't think that's really necessary. Maybe a new section in the characters' pages somewhere, or in the individual job classes'. Just on usage, maybe, is enough. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 23:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) i want to know why Why did u delete my "my characters and their level" category? :Because it is an entirely separate article, not related to any of us. It does not belong at all. :If you want that stuff, put it on your page. Don't make an irrelevant article. Shadowblade777 00:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how to put i on my profile. I tried to and it looks like i failed. Mind helping me out a little bit? RE: Elsword I will be playing both but I will be maining KR Elsword. Yes, you can, but be wary about your wording. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 15:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Dio His age could be over 600 years old since he's fight with Sieg 600 years ago is comfirmed and you could put that he looks 15. :It was stated on the website that he looked 15, so we cannot know the true age. Shadowblade777 19:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Elsword. Apparently , you got the x-trap error message when you tried elsword right? Did you managed to solve it? It happened to me too , unfortunately .GrandChaseRyan 13:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Possible Solution: COMPLETELY uninstall Comodo Firewall. If you try the acceptance method, it won't work. You have to uninstall Comodo. Shadowblade777 00:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lord Knight Build Truthfully, I don't main a Lord Knight, but I'll try to help. #Triple Geyser is better, if you ask me. #Flame Geyser is to unlock Triple Geyser, and it is decent for stoic mobs as FG knocks monsters upwards. TG is more useful on larger monsters, especially if they're stoic, as TG will move the monster(s) around. Also, FG has a skill note, at least in KR, that cause FG to now leave a burn, and I think some more damage, though I'm not too sure on it. #I'm not too sure on most of LK's other skills. Like I said, I don't main a Lord Knight, and I actually don't play it often anymore. Can't remember the last time I did. . . I suggest you use both ElswordHQ and its forums. This is the Lord Knight's wiki page. And if you need a build, try using this (requires registration to see). I follow his build, for the most part. Sorry I couldn't help you much on Lord Knight. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 20:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hay ummm i tried to update the picture on the Grand Chase Wiki home page. I unfortualy messed up. So I'm going to leave the picture with you and hopefuly you can fix it. Again im reaally sorry for messing up. Heres the picture http://i425.photobucket.com/albums/pp336/ReNO6492/photo.jpg :.... What picture? Shadowblade777 01:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) deleting wikia pages Um Mr. ShadowBlade777 Do You know How to Delete a page in This Wiki? I made an unimportant one. Im Sorry So Please leave a message on how to delete pages.. you see i think i have a conflict in my schedules so please can you delete this for me this is the page RE: The Attack of Chaos I hope you know that I completely quit Grand Chase? I don't have an account anymore as I gave that away, and Grand Chase doesn't even work on my main computer anymore. Also, I'm not even interested in Grand Chase anymore. Sorry, but you have to find someone else to help you, the most I can do is revert, delete, protect, and do grammar/spelling fixes. Possibly template-related things too, and that's about it. Sorry. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Attack of Chaos 2 Sure! I'm glad you asked me! Tell me what to do and I'll do it! First of all, I think you could update those Worn-Out Missions and Class Missions, it's simple, because they're all the same. Meanwhile, I'll update the "Dungeons" page. You could get some new images for the dungeons page too, for example, the World Map picture, and the picture of each continent. MasterFer10 3:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for fixing the black fairy queen image i'll try to rip what i can, i get bored and rip often. so expect new good quality stuff from me alot. should i just drop it off and let whoever get around to it or should i make a list of rips and where they belong and drop that off here as well? Sojackedup 07:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :You can drop off a list to me, and I'll do the work. Shadowblade777 07:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :can do. i'll drop off a list my next rip session. i'll prolly do all the -iums for GCCSojackedup 09:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) rip list so you know what i'm working on enriched: bermesium ellium concentrated: bermesium ellium xenium normal: bermesium ellium alcurbrium refined: topaz saphire ruby precious pearl: bermesia silver land xenia ellia sealed orb arme worn out high quality primium quality amy worn out primium quality lire primium quality mari worn out that's my current to do list. i have them all screencapped, i just need to rip them. Sojackedup 01:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :All right. Please list what you've uploaded, and I'll implement them ASAP. Shadowblade777 02:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Grand Chase Chaos/3 Well in NAGC, Kaze'aze changed when Chaos was released. RE:Grand Chase Chaos/3 2 Well this is the NA wiki, so I think it would of been more appropriate. I'm guessing that would be DeathByDarkness? Is it really true that Elesis likes Ronan??? Deleting Page Could you please delete this page? http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/The_story_of_a_boy_who_had_pony :done http://i74.photobucket.com/albums/i241/benjyg1/gecko-2.gif [[User:GW-Gecko|'Gecko']] (Talk| ) 16:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) how to remove the "Added by (username)" in pics? Can u help me about this? Reply A.S.A.P... :DQuesterz 13:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Donno. Sorry. Shadowblade777 16:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shadowblade! : I just wanna say thanks for the link to the manual of style! And I think Ley is pretty even though she's uneven. :D : Triuberit 07:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) why is my edit got reverted? Someone from asia 01:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Because they never clarified what attack it was. Shadowblade777 01:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thank you for correcting my edit. It looks much better now Someone from asia 01:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shadowblade 777! I just wanted to note in the trivia that I voiced the character of Rufus/Lupus for the English version. I'm not sure if you're the person to speak to about that or not :) My name is Elliot Schiff and I am a voiceover artist located in the Los Angeles area. thx brRO :D Birthdays When are the characters' birthdays including Rufus? I'm making a personal birthday wallpaper for them. Thanks. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 09:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate/Partner Can you affiliate my wiki with this? It'll help my wiki grow. Thanks. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 12:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Here's the wiki: Grand Chase Fanon. Arbiter Hi but a random wikia contributor edited the Arbiter page and basically Vandalised it. I tried my best to restore it but i don't know that much about the arbiter. So, can you restore the page back to normal? Rag3 Infern0 05:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Request Excuse me guys, this is kjp777. May I request that some of the pages to be locked by admin due to the number of vandalized pages. I think it's best only the admin of Grand Chase Wiki can edit these said pages and contributors can only send the admin on what part they want to edit. Thank you for reading this. yeah, i tried my best to restore some pages but i don't really know what they're about....so if you can just block some pages to the contributers....maybe things will go back to normal :) Rag3 Infern0 07:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Giving some of the pets a preview image Hiya, thank you very much for the greeting you gave me a few minutes ago c: I just red some of the Manual of style by the way, so no need to worry :3 I just have a question if it's alright to ask, some of the pets in the pets databse dosen't have an image and I was wondering If I can upload some of the missing pet images, then someone can edit it later? Although I can't get the pet cards, just the preview. Thank you again! Xyria 23:34, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : Go for it, I'm not stopping you. Shadowblade777 01:34, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Sources I get them from all over the place, actually. KGC translations, BGC, and TWGC. Occasionally, I head over to PHGC for their character biographies, but most of my information are from BGC and KGC. TWGC I go to when I need confirmation for translated game text from BGC and TWGC. Shiningclaw (talk) 09:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the warm welcome, and the edit was my pleasure. Have a nice day. *Reads Wikia Stuffs* Axlethered98 (talk) 06:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Locking wikia pages Is there any way you could get in contact with an admin to lock the Asin page? EDIT: Scratch that. I didn't know you were an admin. Could you lock the Asin page? It is being subject to heavy vandalism and it is starting to get rather irritating to have to keep restoring the page everytime someone tries to be funny. Shiningclaw (talk) 11:25, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey there! so you're the admin here... i'm just wondering if you have pages linking to the templates used here... it would be useful since someone just recently trashed asin's asinjob template... oh and yea if i'd have time i could also be more active here... like i used to be in some wikias here before... oh and yea make a page for your admins too so that at least i know you... and it's really hard not having template pages (or i just didn't see them) i'd just be asking for the pages thanks. --Ze Vinzy Kid | Le Talk (^^,)y 16:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC)